The Kōga Elder
The Kōga Elder (Chōrō in Japanese) is the oldest of the remaining Kōga shinobi dogs. He was originally a sworn enemy of the Ōu army, but he is currently their ally. He had all of his fur burnt off by the fire of the Iga house when Kurojaki committed suicide, but survived the flames and went into hiding until Tesshin returned. In the anime, he is portrayed as a friendly, but sickly old dog, whose fur hasn't been burnt off. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga The Elder was one of the old Kōga soldiers who were under the leadership of the deceased legendary Kurojaki. He has a burning hatred for the Ōu soldiers and everything related to them, since he blames them for Kurojaki’s death and failing their ancient mission. After Kurojaki’s death, the Elder stayed in the ruins of the Kōga territory and leads the remaining young Kōga dogs. When Kurojaki’s son Tesshin returned, the Elder left Tesshin in charge but kept working as a guide, wishing Tesshin would make Kōga great again and have revenge on Akame and Ōu army. He encourages Tesshin to fight and kill Weed but after a while Tesshin leaves with Weed as they accepted each other. When Tesshin returns, the Elder is upset by the sight of him and Weed being good friends. He tries to commit suicide by jumping off from a cliff to the waterfall. However, Weed’s group intervenes and saves him by grabbing his leg before he falls into certain death. The Elder then accepts Weed and allows Tesshin to join the Ouu Soldiers in the battle against Hougen. The Elder stays in the Kōga territory and takes care of the younger members of Weed’s pack, among them was the mixed breed, Teru. As the experienced dog he is, he teaches the youngsters all the tricks he know and make them become great ninja fighters. In Hokkaido Arc, he meets Kyoushirou who bumps into the Junior Ninja Dogs led by Teru. As Kyoushirou told him the news about the crisis in Hokkaido, he allows the Junior Ninja Dogs to fight alongside the Ouu Soldiers while he remains behind in the Kōga territory. Anime Unlike the manga, the Elder is described a sick yet friendly old dog and his fur kept intact without burnt skin. The Elder is also seen as a village leader of the Kōga territory where the background is also changed in the anime (there is no underground tunnel and the hollow tree trunk but rather an old village house). Weed's pack comes over to ask Tesshin to help them in the war against Hougen, but Tesshin declines. The Elder makes him to change his mind, and so Tesshin leaves in order to help Weed. Later, the Elder looks after the younger dogs in Weed's pack. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion The Elder appears in Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion. He finds Orion with Izou and the others and joins them on their journey. He is often seen with Tesshin and seems to take good care of Bon. The Elder helps to devise a plan to combat Masamune and helps the younger dogs in combat. Ginga: The Last Wars The Elder is among the dogs when Monsoon attacks. Under Gin's orders, he helps Akame lead the females and children to safety, scolding the remaining two Koga dogs when they try to attack the bears alone. Eventually, as he and the ninja dogs lead the females and children to safety, the Elder stops following Akame and knows he will understand should he go back and fight. With the two Koga dogs following closely, the Elder attacks Monsoon in a desperate bid to save the surviving dogs. However all three are easily slashed by the giant bear, fatally injuring them. Monsoon builds a makeshift dungeon for them, using rocks and boulders. The Elder is placed in there with all of the others, both dead and alive. When Kurotora seemingly dies, the Elder is quick to point out he only fell asleep. Several days later, the Elder along with Jerome and the others, is rescued from the prison by Mole and his children. Many days later, Elder and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Elder and other Ou army are resting in the grass during a storm. However, Elder begins to deteriorate in health and has seizures, most likely from his wounds and age. As Tesshin embraces him in a hug, the old dog dies in his arms. See more pictures in The Kōga Elder (Photo Gallery) Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Kogas Category:Dogs Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Males Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Surviving Koga dogs Category:Former Enemies Category:Mohawk Category:Slashed Eye Category:Disfigurement Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Missing Eye Category:Deformed Skin Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (other causes) Category:Deceased (died of wounds)